


丢失的灵魂

by Effy009



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effy009/pseuds/Effy009
Summary: 如果，夜王在碎成刨冰前有别的打算...设定：夜王想拥有三眼乌鸦的灵魂、记忆和预知能力，为自己加个bug再进军南下。Warning:主要角色死亡；非自愿hand job；魔法hand job（我们夜王大大有隔山打牛的能力）；失忆梗。





	丢失的灵魂

正文：

雪地上落满了心树血红的树叶，布兰低垂着眼，听到不远处传来的声音，是脚下的落雪发出低沉的震颤。雪下得更大了，死寂的空气慢慢在他周围凝结，化作冰霜爬上了他的头发。

好冷...  
布兰以为自己对一切都不再有感觉。  
他预见到了这一刻的到来，心底最恐惧的恶灵将那把冰冷的尖刺插入自己的身躯。  
还有一线希望...布兰只能赌上一把，他别无选择。  
他是整个世界的记忆，身体只是承载记忆的容器。于是他抬起了头，望进那双明亮的蓝色眼睛，看向最深处的漩涡。一股强劲的引力抓住了他的眼睛，布兰望向中心，在这双眼中看到了永夜的席卷。  
脚步声停下，一切终于回归了静谧。  
仿佛是永恒的凝望，直到布兰发现自己无法将视线移开，身上所有的血液仿佛都停止了流动，凝结成冰。可剧烈的心跳声提醒着自己还活着的事实。只有手腕上灰败的印记发出灼烧的刺痛，呼应着夜王的到来。  
在他无意识窥探夜王的同时，对方抓住了自己的灵魂。而这正是夜王想要占有的——三眼乌鸦的灵魂。

夜王几不可闻地侧了侧头，赤裸的眼神像是看向待宰的羔羊。  
随后，灰蓝色的手...摸向了背后那把冰刺..

布兰忽然想起独自一'人'站在异鬼中间，那灰蓝色的手指紧紧将他禁锢——“他找到我了”——曾经的恐惧在他体内扩散开来。

锋利的冰刺在空中划过一条弧线，轻巧地抵住了布兰的下巴，随后缓慢向下，擦过他颤动的喉咙。布兰艰难地吞咽着，灼烧印记传来强烈的疼痛，他咬住嘴唇不让自己发出任何喊叫。

冰刺划破了布兰厚重的上衣，膝上的皮毛落在了地上。  
他很想避开那眼神，抬头望向心树，望向黑夜，挣扎着解脱。眼睛却像是吸在了夜王的眼上，跟随着对方靠近的动作，落下了瞳孔，无法眨动的双眼被凌冽的寒风无情地刺痛。  
他无法理解夜王的举动，直到布满褶皱的手掌附上了布兰温暖的胸膛。冰凉的触感让他下意识地退缩却无路可退。  
冷彻刺骨的寒气卷动着冰雪，呼啸着将他包围。在他还没来得及发出任何呼喊的同时，僵直的身体不可控制地剧烈颤抖着，体内的血液却在这一瞬间沸腾狂奔，在夜王的指引下，流向心脏。  
大地万物的记忆从布兰的身体里散掉，同时陌生又远古的记忆像是暗色潮水涌向他的脑海。他在一片雾色中看到一个长城上的男子，他披着黑衣，望向远方...雾色深处一双透亮的蓝眸凝视着布兰。  
他终于发出一声破碎的呼喊，一股强大的力量在将他的意识拉向对方。他意识到自己将被同化，被吞噬，被撕裂，将与噩梦合为一体。

不，我不能放弃，还有一线希望...但他不能把想法暴露出来，否则会传递给对方。

布兰想起了狼灵，他奋力挣脱，将意识流向渡鸦，流向狼群。这样即便他的肉体死去，记忆还可以回归大地。  
但这一切都被对方瞬间察觉，紧贴在胸前的手指突然缩紧，尖利的指甲擦过男孩脆弱的乳首。

“唔...”

远处大片的黑色渡鸦突然坠落，发出此起彼伏地惊叫声，群狼停下奔跑的脚步，纷纷抬起头颅发出悲悯地哀嚎。  
布兰的意识被强行拽回，他失声地呜咽，发出痛苦的喘息。他想把自己缩进厚厚的皮毛内，逃脱魔鬼的手掌。他觉得自己又成了那个弱小的男孩，无处可逃，只能再次被迫看着恐惧的源头。这副爬满褶皱的面孔似乎皱起了眉头，显得那么模糊不清。又或者只是他酸痛的双眼在被风掠过后，泪水模糊了视线。  
体内的血液像是塌落后的绝境长城，冰川连同冷水在体内奔流。又像是喷发的火山，滚烫的熔浆蔓延到身体的每个角落。冰与火在他体内奏响汹涌澎湃的乐章。  
布兰张开嘴大口地呼吸着，他一定是轻微地勃起了。毫无愉悦可言，只从两腿中间传来战栗紧绷的脉搏。他在记忆中迷失，被记忆抛下。就像蜕皮的蛇留下的躯壳。他想抓住它们，却因为无法用上力量，只能发出无意义的呢喃。  
他看起来一定糟透了，像只可怜的小狗发出乞求的声音。  
仿佛是得到了片刻怜悯，他看到另一只手抚上了自己的脸，轻柔得像是抚摸爱人，粗粝的指腹摁在了自己的下眼睑上。  
他们的距离如此之近，布兰口中吐出的白雾轻拂过夜王的脸颊，他好像从那宛如深渊的嘴中听到了回响。然后，在那湛蓝发亮的瞳孔中，看到了自己暗色的瞳孔正在逐渐变蓝...

他应该逃跑，但不知道如何做到。

布兰知道对方一定是察觉到了自己身体的异样，停留在胸前的手正顺着他的侧腹缓缓向下。粗糙的手掌带给他阵阵战栗。身体的反应让他难堪，他咬住自己的舌头不敢发出声响，却不受控制地泄出短促的呻吟。  
他从没被任何人如此抚摸过，这种感觉带着悸动，传播着危险信号，他在他的手掌下不安地躁动着。它抚过布兰柔软平坦的小腹...隔着衣裤触碰到凸起的头冠...布兰呼吸凝滞住了，下体传来稳固的压力，微凉的手指正在摩挲发烫的柱体。布兰诧异地睁大了双眼，他很想向下看去，却只能盯着夜王难以捉摸的眼神。随着布兰发出一声惊讶的喘息，一股滚烫的热流在体内喷发。

“嗯...你..你要...”

布兰小声地呢喃，急促地交换着呼吸。他想问些什么，但已记不清问题...他迷茫地看着对方，不知道自己的身体被操纵了什么。  
得到的回应是夜王扬起的嘴角。  
布兰忽然想放声大哭，觉得自己在对方的注视下暴露无遗，所有的感官都变得敏感起来。  
就在他准备接受任何未知的时候，突然听到风中的响动，一个模糊的影子从远处袭来。就在一瞬之间，夜王以迅猛的速度转身站起，抓住了那个人影。  
脱离了对方的掌控，布兰像个缺氧过度的人用力眨动双眼，努力找回自己的意识。他看到他高举的手腕上握着一把泛着幽光的匕首，随后就在他眨眼的一瞬，匕首从视线里消失了，随即面前的人应声炸裂，化作碎冰，散落一地...

站在他面前的女孩是他的姐姐，她担忧地看着他，张嘴说了些什么，但他已分辨不清...

 

后记

临冬城的夜晚灯火通明，战后堆积成山的尸体被运往城外灼烧，空气中弥漫着腐朽的气味，还有令人作呕的烤焦皮肉的味道。

布兰常去临冬城的心树下呆坐，他变得愈加沉默，时常想不起很多事情，想不起发生在自己身上的事，关于布兰的事。  
但他清晰地记得那个寒冷的夜晚，半跪在面前的那个人有着苍白的皮肤，一双透亮的蓝眸。  
哥哥姐姐们很担心他，想和他谈谈，帮他走出阴影，但他们之间的隔阂变得比之前更深。琼恩觉得布兰让他想起了舅舅——本杰明史塔克...

破碎的灵魂，丢散的记忆，布兰坐在心树旁聆听树叶的响动，他望向冻结成冰的湖畔，冰面映射出死尸般苍白的皮肤，映射出他的异色瞳孔，一只蓝色，一只棕色。

**Author's Note:**

> 后面二丫还是捅了夜王，肉流产了，实在不知道怎么写了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
